


Drunk Dial.

by acciostillinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciostillinski/pseuds/acciostillinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Stiles anywhere was a nightmare, taking Stiles and Scott on a six hour flight to a holiday resort in a foreign speaking country was nothing but a recipe for disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dial.

As soon as they agreed on it, Melissa and the Sheriff knew it was a terrible idea.

Taking Stiles anywhere was a nightmare, taking Stiles _and Scott_ on a six hour flight to a holiday resort in a foreign speaking country was nothing but a recipe for disaster.

Three weeks before, Stiles had stumbled upon a Spanish-to-English dictionary and had been reading it almost non-stop to the point he was replying to everyone in Spanish. He’d scored a full week of detention for back chatting to Coach in Spanish before Lacrosse practise, and he and Lydia had gotten into a heated argument after she’d repeatedly pointed out his grammatical errors.

Scott, Allison and Isaac had watched as they’d sat across from each other in the cafeteria, yelling angrily in Spanish. Lydia, being Lydia was obviously almost fluent.

Stiles had managed to memorise around thirty phrases.

Eventually he’d ran out of things to say, and Lydia had sat back with a smug smile as he’d flipped through the dictionary trying to put together another relevant phrase.

-

Scott had managed to come up with the genius idea of keeping Stiles awake for at least a whole day before the flight, since Stiles wasn’t a huge fan and having to spend six hours sat next to him in a confined space sounded like the ultimate nightmare.

Stiles managed stayed awake for the take-off, listening to Scott go on excitedly about how he’d never been on a plane before – they were halfway up in the air when Mellissa nudged her son, interrupting his excitement and nodded towards Stiles, who had sunken down in his seat clutching his Spanish-to-English dictionary to his chest.

His mouth was wide open, his chest rising steadily. Completely and utterly out of it. “He looks dead,” the Sheriff said, “At least we’ll get some peace and quiet, in that state he isn’t going to wake up anytime soon”

Scott carried on staring at Stiles, wondering how on earth he could fall asleep that quickly, even if Scott had managed to keep him awake by persuading him to have the Lord of the Rings marathon

Stiles had been insisting on having for so long the night before the flight, and then started to smirk when he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the camera.

Melissa lightly slapped her sons arm, telling him to put the phone away.

“Are you really going to deny me the chance to capture this moment on camera?” Scott asked, who stared at him for a moment and then sighed, shaking her head and going back to her magazine, pretending not to notice.

-

Two days into the holiday, Stiles had managed to formulate the perfect plan.

Scott, Mellissa and his dad had noticed he’d repeatedly wandered off from the poolside but hadn’t mentioned it, it was better than repeatedly being pushed into the pool by him the moment they got up from the sun lounger.

He’d been going to the lobby, trying to figure out the staff rota on the reception desk. Once he’d realised they swapped staff at 2pm, Stiles had enough time to sneak behind the desk and steal two adult wristbands for the bar.

In any other circumstances, he wouldn’t of dared (Okay, well maybe he would) but for the past year and a half, Stiles had been sitting up and spending his Friday and Saturday nights reading up on werewolf lore and not going out and partying like a boy his age was supposed to be doing.

And it wasn’t like this was the worst thing he’d stolen.

-

Scott didn’t like the idea at first. Until he came to realise that their parents wouldn’t care, they’d given up even trying to watch over them – and they’d made it obvious that they were giving them space to do whatever they want, even though both Scott and Stiles were sure they were doing that for their own benefit.

The resort had four different bars, they’d gone to the one furthest away from the one their parents were at – even though Stiles had tried his best to persuade Scott to go to the one with the food too.

It started with the cocktails, they didn’t even know what was in half of them – and the majority of them tasted disgusting. Then, it moved onto shots.

Admittedly, they were doing it to impress the girls, or Scott was, Stiles had been trying to hold back long enough to see if his best friend actually could get drunk.

He could.

Stiles learnt a few things that night.

1)      Scott manages to speak fluently in half-decent pick-up lines when drunk.

2)      He also becomes a huge fan of dragging Stiles up to do karaoke with him.

It was a terrible, sloppy rendition of The Boys Are Back in Town, after a very heart felt speech from Scott about why Stiles was his best friend and it wasn’t long after that they’d both drunkenly stumbled back to their room, attempting to support each other in constant laughter.

Stiles fell right onto his bed, Scott was sat on the breakfast bar.

“Scott” Stiles said, his voice muffled by the pillow. “I miss Lydia”

Scott had learnt a long time ago, that apart from the embarrassing dancing, the only thing that happened when Stiles got drunk, was that he got really sad about Lydia.

Two seconds later, Stiles was fumbling to get his phone out of his pocket.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Scott slurred.

“I’m ringing her, I’m going to tell her about how much it miss her” Stiles told him, Scott was too drunk to stop him and continued to watch in amusement. He heard the dial tone, and then Lydia’s voicemail.

“Lydia – I know you’re probably asleep or whatever, but I just wanted to tell you that I miss you, like – I really, really, really miss you. I miss your strawberry blonde hair and your pretty green eyes, and I even miss the way you correct me on like, everything. I danced with so many girls tonight, but none of them compared to you”

Scott drunkenly laughed throughout the whole message, before he realised that now, the phone was just recording Stiles’ heavy, drunken, snores.

 


End file.
